Fairy God What?
by laurynsfallout
Summary: England wakes up to find himself in a world where he lives with his three deadbeat brothers and that he has three fairy 'Godmothers' . Can England find out how he got here? Or will these fairies and new life as a senior in high school be the death of him.


If there is one thing every single person on this earth can agree on, it's that the bed is God's gift from the Heavens. At the moment, that's exactly how I feel. Now I'm usually not one to sleep in on any morning, that's just plain irresponsible. I get up at 6:45am on weekdays and sleep in until 8:00am sharp.

Good god? Now what am I rambling on about? Let me introduce myself.

The name is the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Though, I usually go by just England because, if it's not obvious, my full name is much too long.

I once was a mighty empire. Everyone would tremble at my feet wherever I went. I had everything, glory, power, I owned the world practically, minus a few countries and territories. It was later in the late 1800s that began to fall. It started with that bloody American. After I slowly began to lose my colonies one by one. Not that I needed them. I could've cared less, its their loss. I was after all, just trying to protect them, bloody gits. I'm not appreciated enough.

I think of such nostalgic things in the mornings when I wake up a few moments before the alarm. Like right now.

I pulled the plush blankets tighter around me, grateful for the warmth that encased me. I sighed in absolute bliss. I never want to wake up.

I nuzzled my head deeper into my pillow at I felt the cold air of the room nipe at my cheek. I never remembered my room being this cold, maybe I forgot to set the heater.

….

How long have I been asleep?

I opened my forest green eyes recluently and turned my head to where I always had my alarm clock. What I wasn't expecting was for there to be a pair of icy, blue eyes staring into my soul.

"_**What the bloody HELL!"**_ I squealed (in a manly fashion.) as kicked my sheets off and scrambled backwards.

Onto the floor.

"You fell." A monotonous voice greeted me. My blood froze when I realized that I knew that voice.

I peeked over my blue blankets and over the bed cautiously as I rubbed the knot in my neck. A woman in a with blonde-white hair stood at the other end of the room. Her expression was-well...expressionless. I will admit, she was a very attractive woman, but be warn, she can stab you twice and slit both your wrist before you can even comprehend that she had even moved.

"Belarus...Russia isn't here you know. I assure you." I stated calmly, though my mind was racing as I tried to comprehend how the _bloody hell _she got in.

Belarus tilted her pretty little head. "What do you mean?"

I stared at her hard. "Russia. Your brother? The man you been trying to marry for the past two centuries but have failed every attempt.". I cringed as I waited for her to lunge at me, foaming at the mouth, screaming at me. I was surprised when she was the one that looked at me as though I was foaming.

"Russia? That's a country Arthur. I think you hit your head too hard." She stated casually. She paced around the room as I scrambled back away from the blonde. I had no where to go as I felt my back hit my dresser.

Arthur? Arthur? She's the one who hit her head. I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! I don't know what she could possible be talking about but I have to get out of here before I'm stabbed to death.

Belarus paused a few feet away from me. "Get up. Kat told me to wake you because your alarm is broken. You'll be late for school."

….

She's bloody mad.

"You're bloody mad." is what I told her before I bolted out of my room and down the hall. I rushed past the guest room and around the corner to the stairs when I was meet by a good old face full of wall.

"ARRGH" I clutched my nose as stars danced around my head. I don't remember putting a blasted wall there. I slowly pushed myself off the ground as I inspected my surroundings. I had narrowly missed a small window and there was a single door to my right. I realized that I was in the dead end of a hallway. I also realized that I was most certain not in my home. I sat in a daze when I had an epiphany.

I've been bloody kidnapped.

I stood up as I hear feet coming down the hallway. Dread filled my stomach as I waited for my doom. I braced myself as I saw a figure come around the corner.

"What the hell yer doing, Arthur? Yer running and screaming like yer being murder!" A familiar Scottish accent greeted him.

I almost fainted from both relief and dread as the redheaded man stood in front of me in only a T-Shirt and boxers. He must of been taken too.

"Scotland! What are you doing here?- Never mind. Quick let's run before that she demon gets us both!" I told him as I took a hold of his arm.

"Scotland? What the blazes are yer talking about? How hard did you run into the wall?" Scotland asked as he gripped my upper arm.

"What?"

"If yer need a reminder: I'm yer older brother Allistor Kirkland. Yer have two more brothers, Seamas and Dylan. Yer a senior in highschool and our parents are dead. Now quit acting like yer insane and get ready for School. Oh, I forgot yer have a job." Scot- No! Allistor paused as he stared at me.

"Yer nose is bleedin'. Yer should clean it." He let go of my arm as he began to walk away. My eyes widened as I saw Belarus at the end of the hallway.

"Scot-Allistor get away from that She-devil!" I screamed as he continued to walk down the hall. He jumped as I screamed.

"What the bloody hell are YER TAlKING ABOUT?" He yelled back irritably. He motioned towards Belarus. "There's nothing there!"

"Nothing..?"

"Nothing." Allistor repeated. He stalked down the rest of the hallway. Belarus sidestepped to let him past as he murmured something about "God damned mental little brat" before walking into what was probably his room and slammed the door shut.

I stood there in shock. Scotland wasn't Scotland? He couldn't see Belarus? I was in bloody high school!? My head was reeling and I didn't even attempt to escape as Belarus waltz towards me.

"You look confused." She stated. Her voice sounded like death itself.

"Of course I am. My name is Arthur and I'm in bloody high worse part is that I don't know where I am."

She stared at me impassively, "What's my name." She stated it like a demand.

"What?"

"What is my name?" She said more forcefully. I was suddenly afraid to answer.

"Belarus?" I answer dully. I knew that wasn't the right answer because Scotland isn't Scotland. He is Allistor.

And I am not England. I am Arthur.

She hummed, and looked at me with an unimpressed face. "You don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"Come." She spun and paced down the hall, hair flared out like a halo. I stood there like an idiot as I watched her go.

"My name is Natalia." She said as she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

I nodded and began to follow. Only one question raced through my mind.

What is going on?

* * *

><p>It turns out that the stairs where at the other side of the hall. Allistor's room was the closest to it with my room coming in second. I assumed the two other rooms at the furthest end of the hall belonged to my two other brothers, Seamus and Dylan.<p>

Natalia strode down the steps of the stairs almost soundlessly. Her blonde hair swaying with every step. I walked further behind, my foot falls echoing throughout the house. I winced as one of the bottom steps squeaked under my foot.

Natalia never paused at the base of the stairs, she continued through to a cozy living room, with green walls and old worn brown furniture. She walked to the other end of the room to another doorway. She walked through into the dark hallway and flicked a switch.

I winced as a blinding light cut through the dim hallway like a knife through butter. The bulb was bright and exposed. I watched as Natalia opened the basement door and walked down the already lit stairwell.

"Are we going down there?" I blurred out. I peeked over Natalia and eyed the very worn steps and was surprised to see painted walls and carpet.

"Yes." Natalia deadpanned. She quickly descended down the steps. I was hot in pursuit, finding that despite being now underground it was quite cozy.

I was even or surprised to see Ukraine tucked away in the corner of the basement sorting through what looked like a box of sewing supplies.

"Sister, Arthur doesn't remember." Natalia said monotonously. Ukraine perked up and glanced over her shoulder.

"What about Arthur, Natalia?" Ukraine stood up and rubbed the small of her back. I tried but failed miserably at not looking at her rather large bust on her chest. I flushed with embarrassment and looked at the old T.V. at the other end of the room.

"What is her name, Arthur." Natalia once again phrased her question like a demand.

I felt panic flood me as I looked back at Natalia, then to Ukraine, whose worried face didn't help one bit. I couldn't say Ukraine. It was obvious by now that wasn't right, judging by Natalia and Allistor. I was stuck.

"Arthur are you alright, dear?" 'Ukraine' went into her usual mother mode she went in when a smaller nation was feeling down. I blushed a darker shade of red as she got closer and began to pet my head softly.

"W-What?" I could feel the heat emitting from my face. I hope that Ukraine couldn't feel it.

Ukraine leaned back and inspected me with her blue eyes. "Arthur?"

"He doesn't remember anything, Katyusha." Natalia repeated.

The look on Katyusha's face was one of pure horror. "Ohh..Noo.." She murmured as she inspected me again with teary eyes.

"I-Its okay..Please don't cry. Can you just explain what's going on. I have no idea what's happening.." I asked as Katyusha brushed away a tear. She smiled, but it was one of pity.

"Okay..It's the least I can do, being one of your fairy godmother's."

"Sorry?"

Natalia and Katyusha both began to shimmer and shrink until they were about 6 inches tall. They both had a set of glittery wings, Natalia's were blue while Katyusha's were yellow.

I gasped as Katyusha fluttered up to my eye level cautiously, "We're fairies, Arthur. We've known you since you were a baby. Please don't be afraid.."

...

I lost consciousness before I hit the ground.


End file.
